A wash fluid containment system may be used to wash objects such as equipment, materials, vehicles, and so forth. The wash fluid containment system is used to prevent the wash fluid and any associated impurities from escaping and contaminating the surrounding environment or creating a messy work area. The wash fluid and any impurities are captured by the wash fluid containment system and treated or disposed of appropriately. The wash fluid may contain, for example, contaminants ranging from soap, detergent, and wax, which may be added to the fluid prior to washing; gasoline, oil, and grease that may be washed from the vehicle or other piece of equipment; to various other contaminants and solids that build up on the vehicle or other equipment during use.
Wash fluid containment systems may include features that assist in separating the debris (e.g., solids) from the fluids that are collected. The fluids may be treated and then either disposed of or recycled for use in cleaning other vehicles or equipment. The solids may be removed from the wash fluid containment system using any of a variety of methods. Opportunities exist for better handling and disposing of solids collected in a wash fluid containment system.